Broken
by shinhalliwell
Summary: A sequel to my first story .A heroes life. Which takes place after the death of Lex and jimmy .Chloe is bummed out and won't leave wacth tower . She blames herself for Jimmys death .Augo Karas old Kryptonian friend pays a visit to MAson at his job. It's up to Mason to find Oliver and Kara to stop Augo. More storys with MAson included.KAra won't be leaving smallville .
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to everyone who has read the first story you know who you are!The story takes place after the disappearance of lex and Jimmy's death it is an au so many things are different .In mine Kara is twenty-three in smallville I think she was eighteen or something they said she was a teenager but she never looked like it . A couple of things have changed like Kara never went into the phantom zone she lives with Mason in Metropolis after he had another building for Stark industries made in Metropolis like Oliver .Jor el ordered MAson to look after Kara to make sure she doesn't get into any government kind of trouble .With Masons brain,money and power he knew he could do it. Clark wasn't up for the idea of KAra living with a realative of Olivers. Stark Towers was rebuilt in New york Years ago after the alien attack from the movie avengers but it happened in the late eighties. Mason Rogers will be played by Jamie Dornan .If everyone could send the url of the story to Laura vandervoort on twitter or instagram I would jump out this screan and hug the living hell out of you .I'm glad like you guys loved the last one I hope you love this one even more.**

**Lauras twitter is _Vandiekins22_**

**_instagram supervandie_**

* * *

Chloe went through the Davis bloom files and dooms day file and replayed Jimmy's death in her head over and over. Like a horrible movie in her head. It didn't matter what Clark and everyone else said to try and make her think it wasn't her fault her fiancé died and it was her fault because of a man she help hide . It was and always will be her fault in her mind. So she's been drowning her guilt with work .Working in watch tower all night was her escape . It was eight in the morning and she hasn't gotten any sleep. Kara walked in the room to check in on any other crimes she could look on she was pulling on nighter's to make sure the city was clean and getting her image out there. "hi,when did you get here?" she asked. Chloe stopped typing "Last night .After Mason upgraded all the software in watch tower after the Davis bloom accident the computers have worked faster than ever .The security is held tight and-" Kara cut her sentence short. "Wait Last night?" she asked. "Yes." she responded. Kara looked at the computers and Chloe closed all the files and videos ."Chloe you have to get some sleep and put this all to rest it's not healthy for you ." she said trying to get through to her friend. "no what I need to do is work so if you would excuse me .I want to be alone." she asked not wanting to fight with anyone today.

Kara nodded not wanting to go back and forth with her she's been through enough."Okay if you need me you just whistle ,okay?" Chloe nodded going though security cameras "Sure thanks. "she replied .Kara walked into the elevator and called up Mason "Hey what's up," Mason said onto the phone. "What's up is that how you answer phone calls now? Nevermind can you do me a favor and tell me where your cousin is at I need him to talk some sense into Chloe." she asked worried almost destracted by the new security . "Are you okay you sound upset?" he asked."No ,just tell me where he's at please?"she snapped."Look I dodn't even know he went A wall .He's grean arrow im sure he's fine ." he said then paused for a minute thinking about when he was kids and Oliver used to sneak out all the time. "Wait...I think I know where he's at ."he said thinking more about where Oliver has ran off to when they were teenagers ."Great tell me."Kara asked . "I'll go get him he's my cousin in the mean time get some rest you you and Clark need sleep to . It sounds like you havent slept in days . Ill handle Chloe and Oliver it's nothing I can't handle." he said heading out."You sure?" she asked."Yes have faith bye KAra." he said ending the call and walked out to his car and was greated by Augo Karas old friend from Krypton."You are Mason right?" Augo said."Who want's to know?" he asked stepping back. Augo smiled and lent out his hand."Sorry for the scare I'm A-Aaron a friend of Kara from work she said I could meet up with you for a interview." he said holding out a pen and papper. "From the daily planet huh? Look Sorry I have to go it's really important maybe another time .You sure she told you today?" he asked getting into his car."Yes -can you just answer me this one question is your Relationship with Kara zor-el?" he asked before Mason could drive off he took him by force and flew with him up into the air.

Mason struggled to cling on to Augo. "So im guessing your name isn't Aaron im I correct?" he asked hesitating. "What was your first guess? No it's Augo nice to meet you now how do you know KAra?!Where do you have her you human scum?" he asked."I don't know what you're talking about man ."MAson said holding on to Augo looking below was a huge body of ocean outside of metropolis."Liar!I heard you say her name!"he yelled .Mason looked at the ocean ,if Mason went into the ocean in the perfect position he would live thanks to the abilities he inherited from his father and excessive training.

_"Crap wheres clark when you need him ? Or anyone from the avengers? It's not like I can have one of the guys from the team save me . So ill save myself." MAson thought to himself._

_"What do you want with her anyway?" Mason asked . He could tell this wasn't an average worried friend. "_Kara told me that her and Clark were the last of their kind and every one died on Krypton including Clarks parents so how the hell did you manage to escape?" he asked struggling to hold on. "She belongs with me away from this -place you humans have her think that she's some good Samaritan .helping the people who would rather have her in a lab . I bet if they really know who she was they wouldn't have her face plastered all over the papers or magazines would they .I heard of your Mother and especially your father .They were in the Avengers weren't they?" he asked grabbed Mason by his neck with one hand mid-air. "What do they have to do with anything?" MAson hissed struggling to breath .It's not like he could stand a chance against a kryptonian under the yellow sun. "In the late eighties they were in New york with the rest of the Avengers fighting Aliens some of which that were kryptonian . Well Zods men to be precise. IF your parents were in shield I bet you are to .Which means you are trying to kill Kara." he said holding tighting to his neck while masons face turned red."Who's this Clark fellow ?" he Laughed "Why should I tell you .I'm just human scum that know's nothing and that has been been protecting your people and by the way those other ALiens were trying to take over the earth. Zod and didnt even die from that battle most of his men died there yes but ethier way it was your own people that caused the destruction of your home you blame humans for killing some of your people. you want Kara well you can fuck off ." MAson hissed.

Augo took Mason and body slammed him into the water MAson planted his feet first into the water and went in . He held his breath and waited for Augo to leave when he noticed his foot was caught on something .Mason tried to break free but he saw a figure swim past first he thought it was a Shark but noticed it was A.c who took MAsons leg out and he swam him to the shore. When they got to Metroplis MAson was soaked and wet. HE coughed out water ."Thanks man." he said to A.c. "It's not me you should be thanking thank little Ms. Wacth tower .Your phone was still on when you phoned Kara and Chloe used Wacth towers satelights to find you. I just happened to be in Metropolis at the time." he started shivering and A.c laughed."You okay I heard the Ocean out there is freezing." he said. Mason shook his head" MAybe a little." he said looking for Augo.

_"He wasn't Just an Ordinary friend what does he want with Kara?He brought up Zod .Is he alive? No he can't he would have stirred up trouble by now. " MAson thought to himself._"Don't worrying about him Kara has it Under control .She took him somewhere far away from the city." A.c replied Putting on jeans and a T-shirt over his costume after he dried himself off. He hid clothes for him and Mason by a tree."Theres a bathroom in the Costco's over there ." Handing MAson some dry cloths and Towels."Thanks .Um did she say who he was?" MAson asked before going."No Just that he was an old friend and for you and every one else not to but in ." he said ."Is that all?" A.c asked. "Yeah ,thanks again ." MAson said going out to the bathroom to get dressed in dark blue jeans,short sleeved black and red checkered shirt,sneakers,and socks.

Mason took his wallet and water proof phone and stook it in his back pocket he stopped and thought where Oliver was .Besides the bars,parks or his friends house partying he had to be somewhere else he remembered that he used to go to fight clubs . Which made since . After Jimmy's death he could be taking his anger out by fighting other men .Mason used his watch to phone Jarvis and track his cousin down he phoned in a ride to his private Jet and boardered the plane . He got in and he was introduced by Patricia. Which shocked Mason. She took him by surprised and hugged and kissed him on the cheek."Nice to see a old friend for once." she said. He let her go "I thought you were dead for three months .Your dead body was plastered all over the daily planets news paper." he exclaimed crossing his arms."Where the hell happened to you?!" he yelled. Patricia tapped her foot "Are you done now?" she asked. "Yeah .But I don't have time ." Mason piliot came in ."IS everything alright sir?" he asked . " ?" he asked. They both nodded taking their seats .The plane took off.

"So no body guards?" she asked. "No ,Im the Child of Black widow why should I need a body gaurd ?" he asked sipping red wine messing with his laptop."You forgot captain America to .How has it been?" she asked."Are you kidding me you just pop up asking hows it been .Lets start off with where have you been everyone thinks you are dead ,Patricia you could have warned someone you were going to fake your death !Why are you even here?" he asked furius. "Well I thought I would say hello to my former fiancé . I missed you. The person who died was a clone Clark pulled some strings and put me in hiding. When Lex died I was in the clear.I couldn't tell you and put you in risk or any one for that matter. You already have a history with me. He was darker than you think.I want to be with you and the traveler to help." she got out.

Mason fought the urge to kiss her as corny as it sound he was still in love with her."It's hard to believe Clark would not tell me something like this when -" he began then paused he didn't know every aspect of him . He was closer to Kara then him since Jor el ordered him to look after Kara and make sure she would get the training and everything she needed he was the Travelers and his cousins little helper .There was times where she could have got in trouble but like Lex with Clark having money and connections got their friends out in bad situations he didn't know everything Clark did. He must of had secrets like everyone has. "Well right now im Just on my way to get Oliver he's in some fight club in Mexico. Clark is at work ." he said. "Wait the travaler works?" she asked. " you exspect him not to? He works as a reporter at the daily planet . He goes by the name of clark he doesn't really need help nethier does his cousin they have grown a lot since you last saw them "he responded.

* * *

lois walked up to Clarks desk who looked deep in thought for the longest .Clark and Chole got into a bad fight last night over him going back in time to save everything she gave up for Clark he still said no. Last time he did that his father died when he tried to save Lana . If he went back in time some one else would die. He couldn't take that risk. Theres a certain pattern death takes if someone weren't to die someone had to be put in that persons place when the fight ended hurted the both of them. They have been friends for so long.

And Clark like the rest of the crew blame them selves for Jimmy's death .Dinah,Victor,Oliver, went A wall."Hey Smallville I've never seen you so bummed out you alright?" she asked . She heard about Jimmy's death . And knew it must have hit the others it was hard to go to his funeral it was one of the worse ones she had to go to. She never losed a close friend like this before. "yeah I'm fine just thinking .What's the new story we are working on?" he asked biting onto his pen twisting in his chair. "We?" she asked. Clark nodded . "Well you aren't going to believe this ." she said. Clark smiled. After living in smallville nothing surprises him. "This guy had Mason up in the air out side of Metropolis and this maidan came and took this monster some where after aquaman saved 's him it's all over the news." she said excited. "Did they see her face?" Clark asked . "No but MAson might have saw hers and aquamans which means this is my chance for one of my biggest interviews."she said grabbing her coat. "Something tells me he's not going to see you . Theres hundreds of people trying to get information out of him about this maidan or whatever you guys call her he's not even in town he's with Oliver." he said. "How do you know?" she asked. " Well-he- phoned me and said he was leaving to meet with Oliver." he lied A.c called him about what happened with this Augo guy he had another thing to worry about. No one knew what he wanted .Last time some one wanted something from Kara she was sent back in time with Brainac.

What this guy wants Clark knew it couldn't be good. "So He just met with Ollie who's been no where in site and just happened to tell his older cousin Mason where he was for family bonding." lois asked not believing any of this. "Well they are all the got . MAybe it's what he needed." Clark said. "Whatever I don't exspect to be first on his list .This makes her look really good though ." Lois said going through the photos. If Jimmy were there they would have had a picture of the chicks face by now. "why is that?" Clark asked dumfounded. "Do you live in a box? Mason Rogers is the Son of the leader of the avengers and black widow he helped saved the world in 1987 from a alien attack in new is the Ceo of stark industries which does countless charity work including feeding the home less,helping single mothers, getting people off the streets the list goes he's like the Christian Grey from New york." she said going on. "Okay I get it he's a good man but what makes him differnt from the others who were saved. "Clark asked confused .

"It means Smallville that no one well look at...Super girl over their and not think she's a real super hero and not some idiot putting people's life on the line to try to look cool you save someone like Mason Rogers you better believe you are going to look like jesus just saying" Lois said. Clark rolled his eyes"Um lois I'll be back tonight . I just remembered I have to do something." he said getting his coat. "okay good luck." she said. "Thanks ." he said accelerating to the fortress when he was sure no one was in sight.

* * *

When he got there he yelled out jor els name. "What do you know about Augo guy .Huh!?" he asked looking for answers. "Someone that you shouldn't concern your self with." said Jor el. Which frustrated Clark this man was with his cousin he had to know who he was last time one of his people were here they weren't friendly. "He's with Kara and he couldve killed a man today if Kara and A.c didnt come. I need to know if he's a threat. You said that me and KAra were the only ones that lived!" Clark yelled out.

"He was.I don't know how he's here today maybe you should ask yourself that question . He was a student of Karas father. He tought him everything he knew. He believe it was his destiny to die along side Zor el. He also worked with Zod to destroy krypton he believed in raos prophecy so strongly that he was willing to die to fullfill it . After finding out what he had done Kara sent him to the phantom zone ." he responded . Clark thought about it that last time they were on krypton so was Brainiac .Clark was trying to stop him from killing his past self and kara .Augo must have came along when they left brainiac on there when Krypton exploded .

"So who was this guy to Kara he caused a pretty big scene for a friend" Clark asked. "He wasn't just a friend he was her boy friend . He was Obsessed with your Cousin Kal el . Son you need to learn that Kara needs to fight her own battles ." he responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the last chapter. Please review if you like it. Please read the first story . It will make more sense . Thanks again for reading . IF you would like you could email me for ideas for new storys .**

* * *

Clark bawled up his fist his cousin was still out there with one of their own kind. The last time that happened she was almost killed by her father and she ended up in Detroit. " Kal el I understand your anger but some things you simply can't help Kara with. She has trails in life that she needs to go through .If the roles were reversed how would you feel?" Jor el asked. " It's not just Kara's life on the line billions of others could be on the line." Clark began . It was his responsibility to protect this world .Which is why jor el sent him here. "Do you have any clue where she could be?" Clark asked one last time ."Fine. " he said before leaving.

* * *

Mason and Patricia walked into the arena . The fight club was filled with men all sweaty and bruised up. With men casting their bets . It was hard to see who was fighting. Patricia held on to Masons arm "What is this place it gives me the creeps ." she said. "Fight club." he said . Mason went forward going through the crowd and he was stopped by a six-foot five man with black sweat pants,no shirt or shoes,covered in tattoos. "Name ?" he asked holding out his hand. MAson spotted oliver in the ring dodging blows. By the look of it Oliver was winning. "I swear if he looses we aren't related." MAson mumbled forgetting where he was at. Patricia pulled his arm" This isn't the time." Patricia hissed. Some of the guys in here were looking at her funny and it made her feel uneasy. "name?" the guy asked again. "I'm with him." Mason said pointing to the blonde billionaire.

"Oh really what are you his brother?" he asked . "Cousin actually." he said scratching the back of his head. Going forward the guy pushed him back. "What's your problem?" Mason asked . "First rule to fight club if its your first time you gotta fight ." he said putting his fists up. Mason grinned taking off his sneakers,socks, and rolling up his sleeves mason got ready to fight. "You aren't serious right?" she asked trying to get Masons attention . "What happened to not causing a scene?" she asked. "What do you want me to do its their stupid rule patty . No worries it'll be over in one minute." he replied stretching his legs.

"Oh really .Someone is overally confident aren't we." she said holding on to him . "This guy is ten times your size ." she said . Mason cracked his knuckles. "One minte have faith . You never really saw me in action." he said. Patricia gave in and backed away far enough so they could fight . The man charged full force into Mason who flipped in the air and landed a kick to the mans head which knocked him out . Mason landed on his feet. "Well I guess I won then ." he said putting back on his sneakers and socks. "Where you learned to do that." Patricia asked. Mason shrugged "Karate kid. Lets go " MAson said running to the arena with Patricia after the first round was over. "Oliver !" Mason whispered up to the cage . Oliver took a sip of water. "How the hell you find me?" Oliver asked .

"Really Patty is standing next to me who we thought was dead and your ass asks the smartest man on the planet how he found your white behind." he asked. "Well you weren't smart enough to get out of getting grounded when you set the carpet on fire when you covered it with card board and said nothing under here." Oliver responded taking another sip of water. "Hows she still alive anyway?" Oliver asked .Mason gave him the are you kidding me look." I'm about to kick your ass man .But first looks go ." he said opening up the caged door.

"Why would I do that ? " he asked. "Chloe needs you now. She won't come out of watch tower. And you are the closest person she will talk to now." MAson reposnded. "Hey Blonde ready for round two ?" Oliver's opponent asked. "Yeah ." Oliver said turning his back on MAson. "Oliver! You aren't the only one that loosed Jimmy. Your whole team is hurting which you created! Chloe is hurting she losed her dam fiancé. " Mason shouted. Oliver called time out.

"What do you want me to do huh? What I have to say wont help Chloe. What so ever . I couldn't even keep her promise to protect Jimmy how could I ever face her get clark." he responded. "She won't talk to Clark Oliver they wont talk to one another and lois can't talk to her since she's in watch tower. Your company is going down the drain. Thousands will lose their jobs." MAson stated. Oliver closed his eyes covering his face with his hand groaning. "Chloe likes you more then you know. She blames herself not you. Just try . She is your responsibility . She has put her life on the line for you. This is the least you could do." MAson said.

Oliver raised his hand "I quit ." he said . whispers ran in the crowed. " Aww they grown up so fast." Mason said faking a cry. "Shut up let's go already." he said leaving with the two back on the plane.

* * *

Kara flew with Augo in her hands and threw him into the hot sand in the desert and stood up. "If it isn't just the girl I was looking for ." he said . "How you get here Augo?" she demanded eyes glowing red ready to strike him down "You shouldve died years ago." she exclaimed . "Does it matter all it matters is I'm here with you my love. Away from these humans." he said . "Wrong answer ." she stated," last chance." "I followed you and the dark-haired guy you were with that looked like Jor el. After you threw me into kryptons core I found myself on a ledge and came back up." he said.

"Lies! You were so willing to destroy krypton you were willing to throw away your life as well as everyones on it. You traitor." she said hitting him with laser beams. He dodged them and flew up to her before she realised it he kicked her from her head and she landed deep into the sand. "You bitch . You're the traitor . You live every day with these humans . Just because you look the part doesn't make you the part honey! You even hang out with that dumb scientist whatever he is ! " Augo asked .No response Kara flew up with full force and punched augo with all her strength into his stomach . He groaned . "You are the one that killed our people ! How could you ever do that ! For some stupid prophecy ! What hurts more is that i thought I loved you." she said continuing to punch him. HE flew back . " You got stronger the last time I saw you . And prettier." he said . "I know." she stated. "Still rather harsh aren't we?" he asked . He pulled out a yellow kryptonite sword behind his back. "Look I didn't mean to cause a scene with that guy." he said swalling in his own spit. "Mason his name is mason." she stated flying mid air waiting for him to explain since he was a friend . "It's just that I needed to get your attention and I saw him with you multiple times. I thought if I caused a scene I could find you." he said. "Why do you need to find me? We are over. We have been over. And even I know that's not the reason . I wasn't born yesterday ." she said ready to attack agian . Augo flew to her agian with full force and took out the yellow kryptonite sword .Kara dodged it swiftly.

"You forgot where you came from . Youre right I didnt follow you I was resurrected . Being a student of your father pays off. I need your blood or kal els to resurrect zods men. " he stated. "His men I take it he's already here?" Kara asked. "Yeah but powerless under the sun . If you wont give me your blood ill just have to kill you." he yelled . "I never wanted to stay here. But it's the only place where I have family. These people are corrupted but not all of them . My friends are human . A human gave me food and shelter . Humans have protected my name when Kal el inspired me to help these people. They give me hope. Unlike us they wont destroy their own planet." she stated looking at the sword . It wasn't a ordinary sword. Yellow kryptonite could take away her powers for good sun or no yellow sun.

The two went at it for another thirty minutes. Augo and Kara were just as fast but kara was a little fast thanks to training with john jones and Mason who tought her how to fight with out using her powers dodging was a huge key in her training with Mason. One slash could take her powers. Before kara knew it John jones had Augo in a head lock with kryptonite bondages on his hands a couple of feet away from him. "Ill handle it . It is my job any way. You shouldn't dirty your hands . Not on a guy like this." he said. "Thanks." Kara said. Augo called out her name. "Kara don't let this martian man take me away. For gods sake you know what he has done. " he said with the little strength he had. Kara gave him a faint but gentle smile "Bye Augo. For good ." she said while John flew away with Augo.

Kara stared at the sky thinking back to the times she had on krypton and what Augo said. Did she really become one of them. Kara dismissed the thought and went home.

* * *

Chloe was in watch tower and Oliver was in the Elevator with Mason . Patricia was waiting outside. "You okay?" MAson asked ."Yeah a little nervous." Oliver admitted. "Dude just talk to her . She'll forgive you . I mean you can't do worse than Clark." he said. Oliver went up to chloe Mason went back down . Oliver covered Chloes eyes from behind. She stopped typing. And held on to the pair of hands. "Jimmy?" she asked. "No Oliver." he said. She turned around and saw Oliver in a shirt sweat pants, and sneakers covered in sweat. "Um is there anything you want to talk about? You look worse then me." she said looking him up and down. "Oh jeez thanks ." Oliver said bluntly.

"Sorry My mouth has no filter . what's up?" she asked. "Do you want to go out to eat. Away from here . Just to clear our heads." Oliver suggested. Chloe looked him up and down agian ." Oh this I'll change ." he said. "I dont know." she said. " Look Jimmy told me to make sure you knew that it wouldn't be your fault if anything happened to him." Oliver began which really caught Chloes attention "That he died because of who he was not you . And he died protecting the women he loved." Oliver got out. Chloes eyes started to tear up. "Sorry I'm getting a little emotional." she said holding back the tears. Oliver tried to give her a hug but she pushed him back.

"Sorry Ollie but you stink." she said. Oliver held his hands down. "Sorry about that. " he said. Chloe looked up " Jimmy left this place for me Being here reminds me of him as crazy as it sounds. What you said was sweat and it doesn't change what happened. But I think going out would give me a start to recover. Just as friends right?" she asked.

"Yes just friends. It's just this Pizza Parlor but they have the best Pizza." Oliver said.

After that the two went out to eat and had a great time.


End file.
